


Reclaimed Power

by ellia



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: AU, Character Deaths, Community: kink_bingo, Dark, Flogging, Humiliation, Mind Control, Multi, Public Play, Public Sex, Slavery, Torture, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-30
Updated: 2009-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-04 00:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellia/pseuds/ellia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'd been a demon for over a thousand years, they never should have forgotten that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reclaimed Power

** Reclaimed Power **

 

Anya leans back in her chair and glances round the room. She's finally back where she belongs, and she's determined to enjoy every minute. She can't quite believe how blind the Scoobies were, how they could still be so naïve after everything they'd been through.

 

The second she'd lost her powers they'd dismissed her, contemptuous in their belief that she wasn't a threat. It was galling enough being treated that way by the children, but for the Watcher to be so stupid made her blood boil. Even after Olaf had been released and they'd found out how she became a demon, they'd still looked on her as nothing but a joke.

 

She'd tried to fit in, but she wore her humanity like an ill-fitting dress, she could ape their behaviour but she didn't truly understand it. Powers or not, she still thought like a demon, still felt like one, and to be treated like the teenager she appeared to be; made her angrier and angrier with each passing day.

 

At first D'Hoffryn had ignored her pleas for help, had told her that he would do nothing to restore her. But eventually he'd acceded to her pleas, and promised her that she would be allowed to come home. She just had to prove herself worthy of her place, so just as Aud had earned her position so long ago, Anya turned to magic as her solution.

 

She'd dismissed one idea after another, wanting her return to grace to be as spectacular as possible. But in the end the spell she'd needed was simple enough that a child could have cast it. She'd broken Spike's chip, twisted wire and metal into useless slag, then stepped back to enjoy the carnage she knew would follow.

 

They'd allowed Joyce to take Dawn and run, both she and Spike had a soft spot for the woman who'd treated them both with respect. Riley was taken first, he'd simply been too arrogant to consider either of them a threat. Spike refused to kill him, said that would be far too kind. So, when they'd had their fill of his pain and blood, they'd bound him with magic, and sold him to a local slaver.

 

It had been beautiful to watch Spike extract his revenge; to watch him make their enemies bleed and scream and beg. The Watcher hadn't suspected a thing, had underestimated them at every turn. It was insultingly easy to get to him; out of all of them he should have known what Anya and Spike were capable of. Spike certainly punished him for that lack of respect; Giles had taken almost a week to die. Spike had tortured him in ways that made even Anya blanch, breaking his body and his mind so thoroughly, that in the end his death was almost a mercy.

 

He'd killed the witches quickly; keeping them alive would have been too risky, given the way Willow's own powers had been advancing. But Anya had made sure she suffered greatly in her last few hours. Willow, more than any of them, had been cruel and thoughtless, had treated Anya like dirt, never accepting her as a part of their lives. Even after Anya had stood and fought with them, after Xander invited her into his heart, Willow had still acted like she was beneath contempt. So Anya made sure that she caused her as much pain as possible, in the little time she had.

 

Buffy had fought so hard, that for a while Anya had wondered if she would ever break, she'd taken everything Spike threw at her, suffered countless degradations, and still spat defiance in his face. They'd brought her to this club, strung her up, allowed every demon in Sunnydale to have their shot, and still she'd fought.

 

In the end it'd been Anya's pet that brought her down. Seeing him obeying Anya's every whim, suffering at his hands for Anya's amusement, had finally broken the Slayer's mind. She lingered still, chained in the corner of the club, drained of her power and strength, nothing but a toy for any demon that wished to make use of her.

 

Spike was now Master of Sunnydale, but he's got little interest in the power that comes with his new position, so essentially Anya is running the show. D'Hoffryn had welcomed her back into the fold, gifting her with her powers and telling her how proud she'd made him.

 

Glancing round the room, she sees that everything is as it should be. The demons gathered here look at her with fear and awe, they've brought gifts appropriate for her new status, and all are here to pay their respects to Sunnydale's new ruling couple.

 

She feels a slight tug at the chain in her right hand, and glares down at her pet. Xander knows better than to interrupt her when she's receiving tribute. Dropping the chain, she makes a small gesture with her hand, and smiles in satisfaction when Xander starts crawling towards the stage.

 

He's learned to be obedient, the magical bonds she placed on his mind ensure that, but he's not broken. In her own way she loves him, he was the only one who'd truly cared for her human self, and so she'd kept him alive, and let him keep his sanity. It was a gift and a torture all in one. The spells she chose control his body, but not his mind, when he's free to talk he can still say whatever he chooses. His own pain and suffering is endured with a grace that is truly exquisite to behold.

 

The only time he'd come close to breaking was when she'd forced him to torture Buffy. Had made him strip the skin from her back with a whip, then ordered him to rape her over and over again. Buffy had been far too traumatised to realise that Xander's mind was no longer his own to control, and the perceived betrayal had hurt her in ways that Anya and Spike had never been able to.

 

If she hadn't kept him under watch, he'd have taken his own life that night, but she wasn't ready to let him go. With no one left in the world to turn to, she watched the last traces of hope die in his eyes. Once he realised that she was never going to let him go, he started to accept his new position. It amused her, that even though he hated her for what she'd done to his friends, a part of him still loved her. The spells she chose control his body, but not his mind, his emotions and his thoughts are still his own.

 

His training had gone well, he'd learned the rules surprisingly quickly. The only time he'd balked had been when she told him that he'd be Spike's as well as hers. She could force his body to obey, but something was keeping his mind from accepting Spike, and that just wasn't acceptable.

 

She'd had to have him punished severely when he'd tried to stop Spike from touching him. She hadn't known what to do, her alliance with Spike depended on them working together, and he was as enamoured with Xander as she was. Somehow she had to bring her pet to heel, force him to bend his will to Spike as well as her.

 

She'd had minions take him repeatedly, had them force their cocks into his ass and his mouth; had made him learn how to please a man in every way. But he'd continued to be defiant, finally she'd realised that he'd accept the minions because they were less than her, but she'd introduced Spike into their bed as her equal, and Xander thought of himself as her pet. In his own way he'd been trying to be loyal to her.

 

His loyalty is his both his greatest strength and his greatest weakness. Eventually she hopes to be able to release the spells, she wants him to obey her willingly, but for now she'll settle for his forced submission. In private she even enjoys his defiance, the way he still argues with her sometimes, still tries to be free in some small ways. But she can't afford such indulgences when they're in public, if she doesn't punish him, the other demons will start to think her weak.

 

Signalling one of the minions, she leans back in her chair again and waits to enjoy the show. Xander's kneeling in the centre of the stage, his head pressed to the floor and his knees spread wide. His eyes are tightly closed; her rules say that he's never allowed to know the identity of the people chosen to punish him. Every day he crawls through the halls at Anya's feet, never knowing which of the minions he sees are the ones that Anya's allowed to violate him.

 

The minion fastens Xander's leash to a ring set into the floor, then attaches each ankle to a set of chains. Pulling his legs even further apart, straining the muscles enough to make him groan in pain, even though he knows that will add to his punishment. He reaches back and spreads his cheeks in response to a whispered order, exposing his hole to the watching crowd.

 

She loves the way that he still blushes in humiliation at being forced to display him self like this. No matter what she and Spike do to him, he still manages to retain some of the innocence that had first attracted them both. The little ring of muscle is red and puffy from use, and she can see Spike's come leaking out of his hole. He's beautiful like this, debased and vulnerable, waiting for his punishment to begin.

 

The minion picks up a thin leather strap and brings it down sharply, the crack of leather against skin causing demons all over the room to turn and watch more closely. Again and again the strap strikes the already abused flesh of Xander's hole, but her pet manages to keep him self under control this time. Despite the pain he's suffering, no sound escapes his lips, and he maintains position just as a good pet should.

 

When the beating finally halts, and the strap is laid down, Xander's arm muscles are trembling from keeping position so long, but his punishment isn't over yet. The minion looks over to where Anya's watching and, when he receives her nods of permission, he unfastens his pants and exposes his cock. Pushing straight into Xander's ass, he quickly sets up a harsh rhythm, pounding into the abused hole.

 

Xander's cock is hard, dripping pre-come onto the floor, but its steel and leather cage means he won't be allowed release. The minion fucks into Xander's body, burying himself balls deep, over and over again, treating Xander as nothing more than a hole to get off in. When he finally shudders and comes, he pulls out, spurting over Xander's back.

 

He steps away from Xander's body, swiftly releasing the chains fastening the boy to the stage. Anya just watches him for a moment or two, loving the jealous and appreciative looks she's getting from the crowd. A pet like Xander is a true treasure, one most demons never get. When she's sure the crowd have had their fill of looking, she snaps her fingers, and says, "Heel."

 

Xander flexes his fingers and releases position; careful not to show any sign of the relief he must feel at finally being able to move his arms. He crawls slowly back to her, making sure to sway his hips just as she'd taught him. When he reaches her side he lowers his head, and presses a single kiss to the top of each foot.

 

She reaches down and picks up the end of his leash, wrapping it around her hand and giving a gentle tug. He's been such a good boy, enduring his punishment like that, without complaint, impressing all the visiting demons with his good behaviour, so he's due a reward. Tangling her fingers in his hair, she pulls his head down to lean against her leg, letting him rest a little while she finishes up with the court.

 

The demons step forward one by one, delivering their tribute, acknowledging her as the highest power in Sunnydale. Her pet receives many admiring glances from her guests, and she knows that keeping him was the right decision. He might be an indulgence, but she's earned the right to indulge herself however she wishes.

 

Xander's been so good for her tonight, that he's earned himself a real reward. She might even release his cock from its confinement, and allow him inside her. He hasn't quite earned the right to come yet, but if he pleases her enough she might give him permission.

 

And if she doesn't Spike almost certainly will, he loves it when he can make Xander come on his cock, when their pet is forced to admit how much he enjoys what they do to him. In the end she thinks that it'll be the pleasure rather than the pain, that binds him to them permanently, and she can't wait for that day to come.


End file.
